Nosotros siempre lo supimos
by FeuerImHerz
Summary: Debía de hacerlo rápido y sin fallar, pues si era así nunca más volvería a ser libre de la prisión en la que su demonio le había encerrado. Se jugaba el destino de sus compañeros, el de Guren, el suyo y el de Mahiru.
**Nosotros siempre lo supimos**

No tenía mucho tiempo, como mucho tendría unos cinco minutos antes de Guren volviese a despertarse y que Kureto llegase hasta su situación. Había sido complicado, más gracias al escuadrón de Shinoa pudieron sacarle a él y al escuadrón de Guren de la prisión en la que les habían dejado encerrados y elaborar un plan de ataque. Por suerte aún había humanos de parte suya a pesar de que ahora que Kureto tenía al serafín del fin y a un Teniente General poseído por un demonio, que quieras o no eso asusta a uno y prefiere estar de su lado antes de que acabe con esa persona.

De nuevo como en incontables veces la magia de Goshi logró darle tiempo mientras que los demás se encargaban de alejar a los enemigos del cuerpo inconsciente entre sus manos. Shinya tenía una misión dado que era el que mejor aguante tenía contra demonios, por no decir que era un experto en hechizos. Esperaba que el encantamiento que había elaborado sirviera.

Sin más puso un talismán sobre la frente de Guren y recito las palabras sagradas, concentrando toda su fuerza en sus palabras. Poco a poco un aura morada rodeó al azabache hasta el punto de brillar tanto que no permitía ver al peligris apenas nada, por lo que por si acaso invocó su bayoneta para estar preparado en caso de que hubiese fallado y tuviera que enfrentarse a con el Ichinose poseído de nuevo.

Más al poco vio a Mahiru de rodillas, poniendo sus manos a cada lado del rostro de su amado, mirándolo con preocupación. Intentando no quedarse mirando demasiado a su prometida, a la cual no veía desde los dieseis años, desmontó la cuchilla de la bayoneta y apuntó el arma de fuego contra el pecho de la mujer.

-¡No te muevas!-

Sombríamente la mujer de cabellos lilas alzó la mirada con una sonrisa siniestra. Comenzó a reírse con un eco que hacía que a uno se le pusieran los pelos de punta; más Shinya no tenía miedo, sabía que si ella quería darle miedo podría hacerlo mucho peor, de hecho solo acordarse de eso hacía que sintiera un ardor en el cuello, como si de nuevo le estuviera intentando asfixiar.

-¿Acaso te has vuelto más estúpido de lo que ya eras, mi queridísimo prometido?.- Eso último lo añadió con cierto retintín, alargando su mano hacia la cara del otro.- Soy un demonio, eso no puede hacerme da ¡Argh!-

La demonio exclamó adolorida mientras miraba la sangre que brotaba de la herida del dorso de su mano, causada por la cuchilla que Shinya llevaba en la mano, moviéndola con una agilidad sobrecogedora. Miró incredúla la herida, pues un demonio no podía recibir semejante herida, a menos lo que ella sabía.

-Para tu información, _querida_.- Comenzó el de ojos azules, los cuales se clavaban con ira sobre los rojos de la otra mientras ponía el arma contra su pecho.- Si ahora mismo apretara el gatillo te haría un boquete en el corazón para nada bonito. El hechizo que he utilizado hará que tengas forma física por unos minutos; aunque yo no he venido a hablar contigo, sino con Mahiru.-

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó ella con una mezcla de desconcierto y furia.- ¡Estás haciéndolo!-

-Tu solo eres una sombra, un demonio que devoró a Mahiru.- Bruscamente se acercó a ella y puso un talismán sobre su pecho, el cual apretó y comenzó a arder con una luz verde, haciendo que la mujer se revolviese de dolor mientras gritaba.- ¡MAHIRU VUELVE!-

Gritó de nuevo antes de pronunciar un hechizo en un japonés del siglo XVI, que hizo que instantáneamente la figura femenina con uniforme de colegiala cayese desmayada en sus brazos. Entrando en pánico, pues el de tez pálida temía haberse pasado y matarla con aquel encantamiento, comenzó a zarandearla, repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez.

-Sh-shinya...- Musitó débilmente la mujer, alzando su mirada hacia el otro.-...Reconozco tu rostro.-

En ese momento el Hiragi adoptivo suspiró aliviado, pues los que antes eran unos orbes rojos de demonio ahora eran los ojos castaños de la humano que ella fue en su pasado. Claro que aún se mantenían sus colmillos, pues sus hechizos eran buenos, pero tampoco obraban milagros como revivir a los muertos.

-Mahiru menos mal, tenemos poco tiempo necesito que..-

-¡GUREN!- Gritó al ver a su amado en el suelo inconsciente y sangrando en la frente, interrumpiéndole. Intentó zafarse del agarre de su prometido para ir a socorrerle, más éste no le permitía moverse.- ¡Suéltame!¡Él me necesita!¡Está mal herido y su mente ha sido poseída.-

-Lo se, fuiste tu.- La mirada de culpabilidad de Mahiru decía todo, produciendo un gran pesar en él.- Se que tu nunca quisiste hacerle esto...Intentaste hacerte más fuerte pero se volvió contra ti.-

-Shinya...¿Tu no me odias?- Todo aquello era muy confuso, después de todo por poco acabó con su vida, le hizo daño, y por poco acaba con su mejor amigo.

-Yo también he crecido.- Le explicó.- Necesito que me escuches ¿Vale?- Esperó a que la otra asintiese con la cabeza, todavía no comprendiendo que ocurría.- Bien, he conseguido hacer que tengas una forma física, y llegar a ti, pero para eso he tenido que exorcizarte.-

-¿Entonces vuelvo a ser humana?- Se podía ver el brillo de la esperanza en sus ojos al formular aquella pregunta.

-No, tan solo es cuestión tiempo que vuelvas a ser un demonio obsesionado con destruir a Guren. Pero si no quieres que eso pase tengo que...- Tragó saliva pues no era algo que fuese fácil de decir, más si era con alguien que te detestaba por todo lo que significaba, por ejemplo el tener que casarse contigo y no con quien realmente amaba.- Tienes que dejarle ir, y descansar en paz.-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¡Cálmate! Ya se que sonará a venganza pero me di cuenta de la razón por la que Guren se dejó poseer era porque una parte de ti estaba en él y viceversa...Porque lo vuestro siempre fue amor verdadero...Siento haber dudado de vosotros pero solo estaba celoso de...¡Argh da igual!- Presionó la cuchilla sobre el pecho de la de ojos castaños.- Tengo que matarte, pero debes de dejarme, si hago eso morirás, dejarás de existir y Guren será libre. Por favor necesito que...-

-Lo haré.- Accedió la mujer entre sollozos.- Yo...prefiero morir antes de que por mi culpa Guren acabe siendo otro que no es...-

-Mahiru...yo.-

Shinya intentó disculparse, comprendía que lo que le pedía era dejar atrás a la persona que más le importaba; aunque fuese para salvarle del monstruo en su interior. Supo más tarde que Mahiru había nacido con un demonio dentro, al igual que Shinoa, más ella cargó con el de su hermana por amor a ésta; al igual que inició unos experimentos que la llevaron a lo que era ahora solo para vencer a aquellos que no le permitieron estar junto a la única persona que le trató bien en su vida, que le mostró la gentileza de una sonrisa sincera o de un abrazo lleno de amor, Guren. Cuando él era más joven los odiaba y envidiaba pues solo quería alguien a quien amar, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía odiarles pues a su modo les quería. La mano de Mahiru se posó sobre sus labios para indicarle silencio, con lágrimas aún sobre su rostro.

-Está bien...Se que si haces esto es por su bien. Y aunque no te soporte, se que lo haces porque casi quieres a Guren tanto como yo...¿Me dejarías despedirme?- Arrastraba las palabras con pesar mientras se inclinaba sobre el rostro del moreno, juntando sus frentes.- Ojalá hubiera tenido más tiempo para expresarte con más que palabras todo lo que siento por ti...Lo siento Guren...No me olvides.- Susurró antes de depositar un beso sobre los labios del único hombre que había querido.- Shinya...Cuídalo. No dejes que esas idiotas que le siguen por doquier se lo queden.-

-¿A qué te refieres?- El de pelo gris intentó hacerse el sueco.

-No me puedes engañar, se lo que sientes y que lo que te mueve es lo mismo que lo mío. Aunque es muy injusto...Así que por favor, prométeme que harás que vuelva a sonreír. Es todo lo que te pido.-

Las piernas de la chica temblaban mientras sus manos se enredaban en los negros cabellos de Guren, sus mejillas estaban bañadas en sus lágrimas mientras aguardaba que Shinya finalizará con lo que había empezado.

-Lo prometo, Mahiru.- Dijo solemnemente mientras ponía de nuevo la cuchilla sobre el palpitante pecho de la otra.- Le diré a Guren lo mucho que le querías.-

-No.- Y para sorpresa del otro Mahiru puso sus manos sobre las de Shinya y clavó profundamente el cuchillo sobre ella.-No...tienes que .- Su frase se vio interrumpida al toser sangre.- que..decírselo...él ya lo sabe. Nosotros siempre lo supimos.-

Sus últimas fueron aquellas, mientras poco a poco cerraba los ojos, pretendiendo que las manos que tocaba eran las suyas, y sonriente. Si morir significaba que él podría vivir, vivir feliz y sin problemas lo haría.

Durante todo ese tiempo Shinya no podía creer que todo hubiese funcionado, ante él moría la ilusión de su verdadero amor, la que le rompió el corazón y a la vez le dio la vida que él conocía. Ni siquiera en ese momento sabía si la odiaba a muerte o la quería. Nunca sabría decirlo. Más cuando ella se desvaneció como haría un vampiro, solo dejando los restos de ropa, fue a ver si Guren volvía en sí.

Fue ahí cuando se fijó en que el rojo de su espada se había ido, al igual que su demonio; ahora solo podía esperar que el demonio no hubiese arraigado profundamente en el corazón del Ichinose. Le pegó una bofetada, a lo cual el otro comenzó a toser.

-¡Guren!¡Abre los ojos!¡Mírame!.- Suplicó su amigo mientras le cogía en brazos, y cuando el Teniente General abrió los ojos la sonrisa de alivio del otro era indescriptible, al igual que la sensación de triunfo. Su mirada volvía a ser morada, sin ningún rastro de rojo o de otra persona.- Menos mal...-

-Shinya...yo..yo..-El otro a duras penas podía hablar, más daba sus mejores esfuerzos por ello.

-No tienes que disculparte, era el demonio el que hacía todo ello.- Le respondió como si no fuese nada el que por poco matase a su familia.

-No es eso...Yo...-Inesperadamente rompió a llorar.- No la siento ¿Dónde está?¿Por qué no siento a Mahiru?Ya...no oigo su voz.- Dijo finalmente con una voz tan rota como su corazón.

Después de todo, podría haberse ido aquel demonio que le obligaba a seguir las órdenes de quien detestaba, o volver con la familia que le quería y solo esperaba a su regreso; pero de nuevo había perdido una parte de su corazón. Mientras el otro corría con él en brazos solo podía preguntarse ¿Cómo iba a recuperarse después de esto?

Fin.

 _Y aquí el dramita de hoy~_

 _Quería hacer algo con Mahiru porque me parece que el fandom la tiene como la mayor zorra del mundo; y es cierto que la Mahiru **DEMONIO** es de lo peor, pero la humana no era tan mala (y eso que no me cae tan bien) pero me parece muy feo que si shipeas Gureshin o algo así tienes que odiar a Mahiru o pensar que el shipeo canon es horrible o triste por que haya personas que les guste eso._

 _Aquí veís como perfectamente se pueden juntar ambas cosas, o al menos espero haber cambiado un poco vuestra opinión sobre ella. Además si dejáis a Mahiru de lado creo que en los fics se pierde mucho juego porque ella ofrece un amor trágico que lo puedes usar de varias formas._

 _Seguramente mucha gente me deje de seguir o me critque porque "omg si eres gureshin shiper no puedes hacer estas cosas" Por favor fandom, dejar el hate que no lleva a ninguna parte._

 _Me parece importante hacer interacciones de Shinya y Mahiru, dado que ella influye mucho en el personaje y la verdad es que creo que ni él mismo sabe si la quiere(porque de pequeño la ponían a ella como lo mejor del mundo y sentía un amor platónico hacia ella) o la odia por rechazarle._

 _Bueno aparte de eso solo quería daros drama y espero que os guste~_

 _Atentamente ;_

 _FeuerImHerz_


End file.
